


Back Together

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson put aside their differences and kick some ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Together

Download (13MB, .wmv) [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?mlqnnm0xmnl)

[Back Together](http://vimeo.com/84451235) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Password:** holmes

Music: Kyle Quit the Band by Tenacious D


End file.
